Billy Lush
|birthplace = New Haven, Conneticut |family = Debra Lush |yearsactive = 2002-present }}William "Billy" Paul Lush is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Chris Collier, a police officer undercover in the Irish mob, in the crime drama series The Chicago Code. Biography Lush was born on November 30, 1981, in New Haven, Conneticut. The names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor is unknown. What is known is that Lush graduated from both the Coral Springs High School and the Florida State University, the latter of which he received a degree in theater from. Lush would get his first on-screen role in 2002, when he was cast as Lucas Atherton for one episode of the crime drama series Hack. Lush received his first major recurring role in 2007, when he was cast as Kevin Donnelly, the second youngest of the Donnelly brothers and a compulsive gambler, in the television drama series The Black Donnellys. Since then, Lush has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Hitman Absolution, Hitman, Dishonored, APB, Ray Donovan, NCIS, Graceland, Castle, The Chicago Code, Cold Case, Beautiful Dreamer, Gone Are the Days, Bones, Chicago P.D., and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lush portrayed delusional serial killer, stalker, and one-time abductor Caleb Sands in the Season Thirteen episode "Mixed Signals". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Mixed Signals" (2018) TV episode - Caleb Sands *Gone Are the Days (2018) - Virgil *APB (2017) - Tico *Kingdom - 3 episodes (2016) - Jason *Ray Donovan (2016) - Vincent Simmons *Hitman (2016) - Civilian (voice, uncredited) *Bones (2015) - Seth Turkland *Chicago P.D. (2015) - Jesse Conway *NCIS (2015) - Fisher Hyland *Rush (2014) - Carter *Revolution - 6 episodes (2014) - Scanlon *Stupid Hype (2013) - Frenchy *Low Winter Sun - 10 episodes (2013) - Nick Paflas *Graceland (2013) - Clayton Anders *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Gavin LeBlond/Henchman (voice) *Dishonored (2012) - The Outsider (voice) *Vegas (2012) - Cale Green *CSI: NY (2012) - Kieran Reilly *Awake (2012) - Gabriel Wyath III *Castle (2011) - Finn McQueen *Straw Dogs (2011) - Chris *The Glades (2011) - Andrew Bailey *The Chicago Code - 13 episodes (2011) - Officer Chris Collier *Madso's War (2010) - Tommie Walker *Three Rivers (2010) - Craig Derkin *Norman (2010) - James *Trauma (2009) - Sam Bailey *Cold Case (2009) - Pete Scanell *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) - Eric *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008) - Nathan Murphy *Generation Kill - 7 episodes (2008) - Lance Corporal Harold James Trombley *Mercenary (2008) - Guy *One Night (2007) - Angry Guy *The Black Donnellys - 13 episodes (2007) - Kevin Donnelly *Reign of the Gargoyles (2007) - Chick *Arc (2006) - Bobby Ward *Beautiful Dreamer (2006) - Bobby *Huff - 3 episodes (2006) - Jake Steward *Law & Order: Criminal Intent - 2 episodes (2003-2005) - Conroy Smith *Six Feet Under (2005) - Paul Duncan *Clubhouse (2005) - Dwight *ER (2005) - Benny *Without a Trace (2005) - Randell Bowen *A Million Miles to Sunshine (2004) - Mike *Stateside (2004) - Nando *Soleado (2004) - Bar Friend *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2002) - Karl Serrit *Flights (2002) - Albert 'Meteor' Playdes *Hack (2002) - Lucas Atherton 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors